Timeless Addiction
by dee-dee142
Summary: He frowned, when she took a step back. "You want me to leave, okay." He moved closer to her face then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But you're mine Granger. Always." He walked to her door and opened it. "Draco." He stopped in his tracks. "Just let me go." Hermione said barely above a whisper but she was sure he heard her. The door slammed shut behind him. (Dramione Fic)


**A/N: Hey guys, So I've started a new story. I don't know if I should just make it a one-shot or continue it.. Let me know what you think! **

& Don't forget to check out my other story **The Secret **

Thanks guys xox.

* * *

**Timeless Addiction**

Dee-dee142

* * *

Hermione sat in the dining hall, alone. She realized that as of late it was all she wanted. To be alone. It explained why she ate at odd times; early in the morning, which led her to have an early lunch and an early dinner. Times where the dinning all only had a couple of students and they usually didn't bother her or stare—except for..

Hermione shook her head clear and closed her eyes. Peace. Quietness. Seclusion.

Her mind was at outmost peace when she was alone. If she were in the company of someone else she would be on edge. She was weird that way. She had to study the person and she tried to figure out what they were going to say before they said it. This only got worse as the years passed and as more people became untrustworthy. But now that the war was over it was hard to let old habits die.

She still woke up at odd times of the night—1:15, 2:25, 3:10, 4:50, 5:30— because she was so use to checking up on Ron and Harry to see if they were still alive. Her dreams were still haunted by the traumatic things she saw, the dead bodies lined up and ready to be claimed… the worst dreams were the ones with Bellatrix Lestrange. She would be on the floor of the Malfoy Manor begging for her life, until suddenly it all stopped and Dobby's lifeless eyes were staring into her own. Hermione now had that nightmare only once a week; slow but better progress. She would always wake up in cold sweat and the scar that Lestrange left seemed to gleam mockingly at her.

"Hello Hermione!" A chipper blonde-haired girl took a seat across from her. Her name was Elizabeth Murdock. She was a second year Gryffindor and every morning she would sit across from Hermione and eat her breakfast. Sometimes she would talk to her but other times she wouldn't say a word. On her silent days her eyes would remain on her plate, her mind clearly somewhere else. The change in mood-swings wasn't unusual for Hermione, people had their own ways of grieving—and their own relapses. She hadn't asked her about it, in return Elizabeth didn't ask much of the war either.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Hermione responded and continued to read the _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything good in there?"

Hermione wished it were a silent day, she didn't feel like entertaining anyone.

"No, the usual. They found a couple death eaters, fixed something in Hogmeade, someone got an award. Blah, blah."

"Exciting news."

"Very."

Hermione liked Elizabeth. She kind of reminded her of herself. She was muggleborn, very smart and understood that something's just couldn't be said. She was wise—mature for her age.

Since the war ended, she was use to people starring and asking questions. Everyone was trying to figure out how they took down the biggest threat to the Wizarding World. How they survived almost a year out in the mountains without getting captured and killed. People had already started to make books on their hypothesis, their opinion and their_ lies_.

Harry, Ron and Hermione promised to put the past behind them. They swore to not tell anyone all of the specifics of the adventure the concluded just five months ago. All the world knew was that there was no chance of Voldemort returning, absolutely no chance. By refraining from telling the world how Voldemort was taken down, they hoped no one would be able to rise into that dark power because no one will know how he did it.

People weren't satisfied with that answer so it kept everyone interested in the three young wizards who contributed to the death of Voldemort.

When the war ended Harry, Ron and Hermione were received with a vast amount of love and gratification. Pictures were always taken, they were constantly followed and there always seemed to someone holding a pen and notepad at their side at all times. It was mad, and Hermione thought that it would all pass as time went by but after the fourth month they were still there.

After Hogwarts announced that the grounds were restored and that they would be open in September to all, Hermione did not hesitate to pack her bags and march right onto the Hogwarts express. A perfect place to hide from everyone and she'll be able to start and finish her last year. The students were obsessed with her at first but after the third day she was old news to them. Harry and Ron though that the students were going to be twice as bad but when she told them that everyone was normal they decided to join her.

"What's one more year?" Harry said nudging Ron.

"Yeah I guess, I miss my girl." Ron gave her a kiss and it was decided. They were scheduled to arrive tomorrow.

She wanted them here. Just yesterday Hogwarts received another student looking to complete their seventh year and she thought it would be better if they were at her side...

"The Slytherin table seems to grow every day," Elizabeth said peeping over at them. This was true. When Hermione got to Hogwarts there were only twelve Slytherins in total. Now, they racked up to thirty-one. Everyone was weary of them, professors were told to keep an extra eye on them, and students of the other house were warned to do the same. The Slytherins weren't really a real threat though. The worst of them were tracked and locked up. The one's that remained were supposed to be good, or at least they were proven innocent. But that didn't stop students in the other houses from tormenting them. Holding the innocent responsible for someone else's actions. Revenge in the one of the worst ways.

Hermione didn't bother to look back at their table. She knew he was watching her. He always was.

"I guess they feel safer in here."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. "But will we if there's more of them."

Hermione reached to hold the girls hand. "There is no reason to live in fear anymore. No one can hurt us. We're free." She smiled and stood up.

"Now, I'll best be going. I'll be in the library if you want any company. If not, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Elizabeth grinned and nodded eagerly.

Hermione made her way to the doors. _Don't look up Hermione, don't look up Hermione_. But right before slipping out of the dining hall she glanced a look at the Slytherin table.

He was gone.

* * *

It was nine o'clock, an hour until curfew when Hermione left the library and started to head towards her room. She would've stayed longer if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were closing on their own accord. And not to mention the fact that she begun to appreciate her room. She was given a single. It was large, not extravagant but it came with its own bathroom. Initially the room is given to the Head Girl but no one was assigned that year. McGonagall swore it wasn't special treatment. She claimed "there aren't that many students returning this year don't worry! Keep the room I insist. It would've been yours anyway Ms. Granger, you know that." Hermione didn't argue further; she liked the privacy.

She passed Neville Longbottom speaking to Seamus Finnigan in the Gryffindor common room. Neville came back another year so that the last memory he had of Hogwarts wasn't the mental, physical and emotional abuse he had imprinted in his mind. He needed Hogwarts to be his beloved safe haven before stepping into the real world. Hermione loved his company whenever she was in the mood for it.

He was also trying to get the rest of the students from their year to return so it could really feel normal. Some were back, like Seamus and a couple others, but not many. Hermione told him how Ron and Harry were going to return and he was very ecstatic to break the news to everyone.

Neville waved at her, "they'll all be back within a week for sure!"

"Defiantly." She smiled and walked up the stairs. When she got to her room she slowly stripped down to her underwear then walked over to the mirror. The year she spent out in the mountains, along with the stress of the war really did a toll on her body. The day after the war ended and she looked into a mirror she almost didn't recognize herself. She lost a lot of weight, her once full checks were gone and she was as pale as a ghost. It was horrid. So, she spent the summer eating under the sun. Mrs. Weasley's cooking helped assist in her weight gain and as she presently looked in the mirror, she looked healthier than ever.

Hermione walked away from her reflection and went to open the door of her closet when suddenly she was pressed against it by a male body.

They remained still for almost two minutes, all she felt was his breath on her back. He suddenly begun to kiss the back of her neck, a trail of kisses from the top of her spinal cord to her earlobe. Soft kisses that gave her goose bumps and made her stomach flutter. He knew this, and his hands went down her arms and finally entwined his fingers with hers. He was still pressed on her, clearly taking advantage of her defenseless position. He smiled into her neck then bit down on it, hard. She gasped and within that breath he quickly released her body and turned her around to face him.

She was suddenly staring into his stormy gray eyes. The same stormy gray eyes that she has adored for almost eight years. The same stormy gray eyes that were still a mystery to her. The same stormy gray eyes that she missed terribly but would never admit.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered. She was dizzy, she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating so hard it was the only thing she heard. He probably heard it too.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her wide eyes. He was looking for permission to precede but most importantly he was looking for the love that she held in her eyes for him since their first year at Hogwarts. The one that she never spoke of but showed through her actions, her expressions, her eyes. He found it and soon didn't hesitate to kiss her.

This wasn't a soft kiss. It was hard, abusive, longing, and_ hungry_. He was starving. He kissed her as if he hadn't had a meal in days. Hermione kissed him back just as hard. They were battling; who missed who more. He bite her lips and she reactively pulled hard on his hair. He let out a low growl and let go of her lips, looking up at her with eyes full of lust. He picked her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his bulge against her inner thigh. She moaned. He started to move them towards her bed, and put her down gently, all while still kissing her. He begun to kiss down neck and grabbed her breast into his hands, playing with them so that her nipples were hard when he put one into his mouth.

Hermione moaned, her breath was jagged. He was driving her crazy. She grabbed his head and bought it up to her mouth. Then she reached to pull his shirt over his head in once quick motion. She undid the buckle of his pants, started to pull it down but he quickly kicked it off him, never letting go of her lips. The only piece of clothing separating them was her underwear. She felt him hard against her heat. She wanted him so bad.

He let go of her lips and started to kisses down her neck again. But this time slower.

He put his head in the crook of her neck, and said real sweetly and out of breath, "I missed you."

She didn't say a word, and he didn't expect her to.

His voice brought her back to reality.

_What was she doing, she ended this a long time ago. _

_Ron. _

"S-stop." She whispered. She turned her head to the side, away from the spell he always seemed cast over her.

He paused. "What?"

She quickly took that chance to push him off her and ran to her closet to put on a shirt. She didn't turn around to look at him but she heard him get off the bed and put on his pants.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I told you I don't want to do this anymore." She turned around to face him. He was leaning on the canopy of her bed his arms over his bare chest. Not yet angry but he would be soon.

"You said after the war-"

"After the war, what?! We'll be back to sneaking behind everyone's back? Going out only when everyone else in the world is sleeping? I deserve better than that."

"So we're back to the same bullshit Granger? You're right back to making excuses."

"I ended this." She said sternly. "It was over the moment you yet those death eaters into Hogwarts. The moment I_ begged_ you not to. The moment I told you I-I—" She paused. "You walked away from me. _You_ walked away from _me_."

He walked up to her and went to grab her hand but she moved out of his reach. "I can give you it all. I've changed."

"You know," She smiled to herself. A very sad smile. "You've been saying that for so long, and at the beginning I believed it but," She looked up at his eyes. "I don't anymore. I don't care anymore."

Before she could move he grabbed her face and kissed her. The same kiss she was so familiar with, the same kiss that put her under his spell. She couldn't breathe when he kissed her, she couldn't think, she couldn't control herself.

He let go of her. His forehead on hers, their nose touching.

"You can say all the lies you want, but your body… your lips…your eyes," His stormy eyes looked at hers. "They'll always scream the truth."

He leaned in to kiss her again.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm with Ron."

He stopped and moved back. She wasn't looking at his face so she couldn't read his expression. He walked towards the bed and grabbed his shirt

"I love him."

He begun to laugh. "You were just moaning my name a minute ago Granger, that doesn't mean _shit_ to me."

Hermione glared at him angrily, unable to say a word.

"You can't lie to me." He put on his shirt then walked toward her frowned, when she took a step back. "You want me to leave, okay."

He moved close to her face then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But you're _mine_ Granger. Always."

He walked to her door and opened it.

"Draco."

He stopped in his tracks.

"Just let me go." Hermione said barely above a whisper but she was sure he heard her.

The door slammed shut behind him.


End file.
